The Last Moments
by Rose Diamund
Summary: Christine has just kissed her Angel for the last time. She is about to set off with her lover, Raoul. But in these few, last moments with her Mysterious Angel, can Christine realize where her heart truly belongs? One-shot. E/C. *REVISED*


**Author's Note: **So this is my very old one-shot. I re-read it tonight and realized I could've done it so much better. So... I did. Here is the revised 'The Last Moments'. Review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any lyrics or characters. Those belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Moments<strong>

"_God give me courage to show you… you are not alone!" _Christine slipped the dazzling diamond-crested ring on her finger, just before bringing her lips to Erik's in a soft, tender kiss. She pulled back and stared at his smoky green eyes, so filled with shock and sorrow. Tears lined his eyes, but before he could say anything, Christine kissed him again, a bit more passionate this time.

At last, she pulled away, tears rimming her own eyes. Her Angel, a man she had always admired and praised, had deceived her in everyway. He had killed. But still, seeing him before her, so pitiful and self-hating, her heart seemed to go out to this man before her. Erik, his name. Erik was sobbing now, gasping for breath. "Leave," He commanded, still crying, _"Take him, forget me – forget all you've seen. Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell. The secret you know of the Angel in Hell."_

The chants of the mob echoed through the lair, becoming louder and louder by the minute.

"_GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" _Erik screamed.

Christine ran to Raoul, and hugged him quickly. "It's all right, Christine." Raoul said coaxingly, so that Christine wanted to follow him, to have a life with this handsome, young, wealthy man. "We can leave here. Forget all of this."

"Forget." Christine murmured. She started toward the boat with Raoul. "Wait," She said suddenly, stopping in the knee-high frigid water, "I… I have something I must do."

"Christine – they're coming!"

"I'll only be a moment."

Christine walked over to where Erik was, sitting in front of the music box with the statue of a monkey dressed in red Persian robes. Erik's eyes lifted slowly, as if he were trying to see if she were really in front of him. A faint flicker of a smile flashed across his face, but disappeared just as quickly. Christine slid the beautiful ring off her finger, and she took Erik's hand in her own, sliding the ring into him palm.

Erik's eyes were tear-stained and his voice pleading, "_Christine I love you…"_

Erik watched her go. He knew suddenly, that this was all. This was only the last time he would ever see his love – Christine

Daae. She symbolized everything that was taken from him, everything he could never have. He saw Christine and Raoul leaving on the boat. But at that moment, Christine turned, and stared at him with sad, sorrowful brown eyes. But she turned back.

Erik stood, and walked a few paces towards the mirrors, singing to his love drifting away farther from his second by second.

"_You alone can make my song take flight. _

_It's over now, the music of the night!" _

He picked up a candlestick and for one brief moment, stared at his face in the mirror. A marred, disgusting face. He was the Devil's Child, hated by everyone. Resented. Broken. Empty. He came to the last mirror, and smashed it in without a second thought, with that last blow the mirror was not only shattered – so was his battered, miserable soul. He took a step forward, ready to race down the black corridors to his escape, when suddenly –

"Wait!"

Erik turned, feeling as though his eyes were playing tricks on him again. "C-Christine…?"

Christine smiled bitterly, "I am a fool, Erik. But I could never leave you. Not like this. Did you really think I would, Angel?"

Erik smiled – it felt as though it was the first real smile that had ever come across his face. He came forward to Christine, and kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"Yes." Christine said, her beautiful brown eyes shining. She took the ring from his hands, slipping it back on her finger. "And I love you, too."


End file.
